


Tension

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: First Impressions, First Meetings, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past hospitalization, Slice of Life, Thrown object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: When Aquarius Hyoga returned to Sanctuary the last thing he expected was to learn that there was a new Pisces Saint. With memories of the past still in mind his first meeting with the newest keeper of the Pisces Cloth did not go as he expected it too.





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've worked on a fic featuring some of my OCs so I decided to write a short thing with Pisces Aggro being his rough and tough himself! Along with a few hints of what happened during his training days (a fic I do plan on writing eventually). As always enjoy, kudo and comment!

“Have you met our new Pisces Saint?” Alanza’s voice had reached him and pulled Hyoga from his thoughts. He rose his head and cocked it in curiosity, lowering his mug of tea as the Taurus Saint broke the silence.

He had just arrived back in Sanctuary after assisting the Palaestra with a batch of trainees that needed cold weather training. While it was refreshing to spend several weeks back in a land close to where he spent his childhood and years training, it was also draining having to keep an eye on a dozen energetic teens and he felt relieved to back home.

And relieved that he had only taken on one student, who was so much easier to teach.

His plane had gotten in late at night (or rather early morning?) and he didn’t want to disturb his fellow Gold Saints at this time. However, he was mildly surprised to find Alanza awake and still working.

They didn’t talk much beyond anything strictly Sanctuary related but the night had proven to be different and Alanza had offered him something to drink and eat before he headed to his own temple.

He usually didn’t care for tea but Alanza had some to aid in sleep and he figured he’d need it.

“No, I haven’t” Hyoga said. “I didn’t know one of Shun’s recruits finished the uh… the poison training. Let alone be accepted by the Cloth.”

The weeks had been more eventful than he thought. Then again, he didn’t know much about how the search for a Pisces Saint had gone. Whenever Shun had managed some time away from his work, what he mentioned of the poison monitoring and of the volunteers was vague, mostly.

And even then, _vague_ wasn’t exactly cheerful, there were times where he worried for Shun as well.

‘Gods know how they both adjusting to everything’ he thought, frowning before looking over to where Alanza was sitting. One elbow propped against the table as she flipped through one of the books beside her, a smirk on her face.

_Oh, that couldn’t mean anything good._

“You’ll have to ask him about it when you get a chance, good luck getting anything from new guy though” she replied, snorting and leaning back in her seat.

“So, you have met him? How recently did he move in?” Hyoga asked.

“Just got here this week and I’ve haven’t really spoken to him, probably for the best really” She said, shutting one book after setting a note between two pages and reached for another off the tall stack of others.

“And that would be cause of why?” Some part of Hyoga figured Alanza’s more…. _rough and bold_ personality must have left a bad impression.

“He _despises_ me”

_And there it was!_

“Alanza would have you done?” He sighed, rubbing his face and groaning as the Taurus snorted and laughed.

“Oh, I have done anything dear Aquarius, I’ve only been polite and welcoming to our newest comrade. However, someone must have slipped about my more _colorful_ past. Trust me, people don’t give expressions that murderous unless they have a _reason_ to” Alanza snapped back, quite literally, as he saw a quick and sudden spark of fire ignite from her fingertips as she snapped them.

She paused after that, before sighing and shaking her head “It’s fine really. Probably good that he heard it now and not later.”

Hyoga could only nod along with that train of thought, all things considered Alanza’s history could leave a bad taste in anyone’s mouth, but it wasn’t for him to judge, wasn’t like she was the worst person to step into sainthood.

_He could think of several other people that fit that title._

“I’m sure he’ll adjust just fine…what was his name again?” he said.

Alanza shook her head, “Never told you his name, he goes by ‘Aggro’ and I don’t care if he hates me or not. So long as he doesn’t try to kill me, does his job and doesn’t cause problems, I’m happy enough.”

“Setting the bar low there aren’t you Alanza?” Hyoga smirked, returning to his tea.

“ _Bite me, chicken legs_ ” She said, flipping him off as she focused her attention back on her tomes.

“No thanks, I don’t want to try and explain that to a medic” He snapped back, noticing a light smile twitch on the dark-haired Saint’s face before she looked towards him, eyes bright like fire.

“Damn it’s good to have you back Hyoga. Try and sleep well, would you? If the jet-lag lets you that is.”

He smiled back finished the rest of his tea, sitting the mug on the coffee table before standing and yawning, “Here’s hoping then. See you later Alanza.”

She waved him off as he left for the dark stairways of the hill.

***

Somehow, he did manage to get a few hours of sleep before his mind kicked itself into full gear and he decided to start on his day. Despite an early case of back pain (getting older sucked like that) he did some light workouts before deciding he might as well report to the Pope that he was back.

‘Maybe see if Aggro is around, welcome him myself’ Hyoga thought, yawning once more as he began his climb up the stairs to the last of the zodiac temples. He thought back to the last Pisces saint, _as if_ Amor could be called that.

The Cloth didn’t accept him, like so many of Mar’s false saints. As they had found out from Kiki, Medea had done something- cast a spell or charm- to control the Cloths, to dampen what sentience that they had. Which explained why any of the Golden Cloths hadn’t ditched the false Golds when they could and had done _easily_ in the past.

But Aggro was legitimate, a Pisces that survived the roses poison and had been accepted by the Cloth, just like Aphrodite and so many before him. It was just unfortunate what he had to go through first, compared to the training the rest of the Gold Saints had done.

As he approached the entrance of the twelfth temple, he was mildly surprised to see the outside looked tidier already. Where once wild vines, weeds and more had covered the front entrance, now it looked like they had been pulled away, the marble clearer than it had been for years.

‘Someone’s been busy’ Hyoga mused as he looked around the front side before calling out, “anyone in there?”

Something was thrown.

His reflexes kicked in and he immediately moved to one side as something heavy landed near him, cracking the stone hard.

_A pickax_

‘ _Who the heck throws a pickax_?’ Hyoga thought, feeling an eye twitch as he grit his teeth and balled up a fist, “Show yourself!” he shouted, looking around. It was alarming, but considering what could have happened, it was only a minor threat.

“Behind you” an unknown, accented voice spoke calmly from behind him as he twisted around to face the stranger.

Stepping steadily up the stairs was a young man, perhaps in his late teens or young twenties. The most notable traits that caught his attention, was the stranger’s rosy pink hair and bright red eyes that regarded him in mixed emotion. The other man was dressed casually, a tank top and cargo pants with a pair of boots and gloves, a red bandana wrapped around the lower part of his face.

A familiar glint of golden metal caught his attention and Hyoga focused in on it. A golden chain hung around the stranger’s neck, a dog tag attached it. ‘Wait a moment….’ Hyoga thought, lowering his fist and relaxed.

“Are you Aggro?” he asked.

The red eyed Saint narrowed his eyes, a clearly suspicious expression clear on his face “Who’s asking?”

‘Oh boy…her we go’ Hyoga thought, sighing and lifting his own golden chain up “I’m Aquarius Hyoga, we haven’t met.”

Aggro regarded it for a moment before nodding and stepping close to him, “Clearly, I wouldn’t have attack you otherwise” he said, pulling the pickax free with one hand.

“I…well yes, maybe, _anyway its nice to meet you!_ ” Hyoga stuttered before reaching out to shake hands with the newest Gold Saint.

Who didn’t quite seem like the handshake kind of guy as he just looked at it before looking him in the eyes, nodding. “Likewise,” Aggro said.

‘Not even an apology?’ Hyoga lowered his hand and put it on his hip as he looked over the Temple of the Twin Fish, “Well I see you’ve been busy settling in. Good to see the Temple looking in better shape!”

“Isn’t that part of my duties now? Besides I couldn’t stand it, bugged the hell out of me thinking about living in a dirty place like it” Aggro sighed, lifting up the pickaxe and resting it on one shoulder as he looked off somewhere else. “Still have more to do more, some parts of the surroundings look scorched.”

Hyoga rubbed the back of his neck, grimacing “Ah that, we’ve had to try and keep the roses back. Burning them and the ground helped while there was no Pisces Saint.”

“Well there is one now, I’ll keep the roses in check along with the rest of the Temple” Aggro paused and tilted his head, “The scorched soil will probably be a good thing long run.”

“Good to know you’re top of things then…” Hyoga trailed off, becoming a mix of annoyed and unsure of the new and younger Gold Saint. ‘I am going to have to have a long talk with Shun I swear’ he thought bitterly.

“Well, you clearly have more things to take care of, so I’ll leave you to it, just heading up to speak to the Pope” He said, jabbing his thumb in the direction up the hill.

Aggro followed his motion with his eyes before nodding, “See you around then, Aquarius Hyoga.” As he stepped away, lowering his pickaxe and grabbed one of the handles of a nearby wheel barrel as he walked away. “

I look forward to working alongside you” he said over his shoulder.

“Likewise!” Hyoga replied, waiting until the pink haired man was far enough away before he mumbled, “Not really…”

‘ _What is with punks these days!_ ’ Hyoga fumed as he stormed up the remaining stairs, mentally swearing and rambling to himself before he decided to meet with Harbinger. Which wouldn’t do anything to better his mood.

‘ _Athena give me strength_ ’ he groaned.

***

After reporting in to Harbinger (always _fun_ ) and making his way back down through Pisces Temple Hyoga was able to relax for the most part and finish unpacking until his cellphone went off causing him to jerk slightly.

The caller ID showed it was Shun, and he had half a mind to answer and question him about what lessons he was teaching the Pisces candidates.

Instead he answered and greeted him as he normally did. Likely for the best, the former-Andromeda Saint sounded exhausted. Considering it was 6 am for him and his usual working hours, Hyoga hoped the man would get a day off soon.

They bounced around on subjects, catching up from the weeks Hyoga was away and unable to talk more regularly until they reached one certain topic.

“Shun, what the -forgive my language- hell did you teach those kids?” Hyoga nearly hissed into his phone, tapping one hand on a knee. On the other end he could hear Shun sigh as if he expected him to ask that.

“Let me guess, Aggro isn’t quite what you and anyone else thought he’d be like?”

“Well yes, he’s quite… _odd_. And he attacked me, I just him!” and that left quite the impression that would be hard to adjust in his honest to god opinion. “He threw a pickaxe at me Shun!”

Part of him swore he heard the doctor quietly mutter “Yeah that sounds like him” before he spoke up, “Don’t let this first impression cloud your judgement. Aggro is young and adjusting to things. Time helped with Alanza and I’m sure it will with him too.”

Hyoga sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes, “You’re just saying that because you helped train him.”

“I remember you saying very similar things about Odette when she was first learning” Shun shot back, causing him to grimace.

“Odette never tried to kill me!”

“Your Master did, I should know” there was one thing that always got Hyoga about Shun when he was tired. His words tended to be harsher, brutally so at times.

“ _That was a low blow Shun_ ” Hyoga said, moving the phone away to glare at it.

“I’m sorry, that was terrible I know” Shun sighed. “Really Hyoga, just give him some time. It’s been…a rough few months” his voice drifted off.

“Eh…I’ll try ok?” Hyoga replied before he scratched at the short hair that was covering his chin, several thoughts entering his mind before he even dared to ask one “Hey Shun be honest with me here.”

“Something on your mind Hyoga?”

“Just how many trainees volunteered for the Pisces training?” it was a hard question, he was sure. Only four people truly knew all the details about it, that he was positive of. Those being Saori, Harbinger, Alanza and Shun himself, maybe Ikki or Phoebe but he couldn’t say.

Everyone else was kept largely in the dark.

For several moments Shun didn’t reply, and Hyoga was afraid he overstepped his boundaries with his comrade before he did speak.

“There were seven that were cleared and admitted into my care, of those only two survived. One dropped out shortly into it and the other is Aggro himself” were calm, cold words he spoke.

Hyoga always did hate it when Shun’s voice went cold like that, brought back too many memories, none he was fond of.

Seven trainees, he could only imagine what it was like for them each and Shun to be the one responsible for them, their fates. He quietly prayed Shun was alright during those months, rather than retreat into a darker place like he had in the past.

He remembered his own training, with Isaak and Camus, but to be stuck in a hospital for months, body reacting and breaking at an internal level as it tried to adapt to the poison.

‘No, none of that’ Hyoga cursed at himself for even bringing up those kinds of thoughts. “I see, thank you Shun I was just wondering” he nodded.

He heard a yawn and noise from Shun, “Ah you’re welcome Hyoga. I’m sorry, I’m very tired.”

“No no, it’s not a problem, I imagine you are. So, I’ll let you go, catch some sleep would you _Dr. Kido_?” Hyoga teased, deciding to try and lift the mood.

It must have worked as he received a quiet chuckle from Shun.

“Trust me I will, we’ll speak soon ok? Say hello to Ikki and Phoebe for me please” Shun asked before they said their goodbyes.

Hyoga tossed his phone onto his bed, hands clasped together under his chin as he thought.

Despite all the improvements and progress that they’ve done within Sanctuary, there was still much that remained the same old way. From what he had just learned, it felt like the training of Pisces Saints would always be bloody.

A depressing thought really.

***

Over the next few days when he made his way up through the Temples or Aggro made his way down, Hyoga made it a habit to try and speak with him, or at least wave towards him. The Pisces still spoke with biting words, but he took them like snow against his skin.

Seiya and Shiryu didn’t bode much better and the former dragon Saint shook his head, “I swear that tone of his sounds familiar at times, but I can’t place where I’ve heard it before.”

“Memory might be going but I don’t see any grey hairs unlike with Seiya” Hyoga teased, as the Sagittarius Saint threw a bottle of water at him which he caught.

“I’m sure I’ll figure it out, meanwhile, its good to see the Gold ranks filled up completely” Shiryu replied, drinking from his water. Part of Hyoga hoped that they wouldn’t need all of them, that another Holy War wouldn’t happen anytime soon. But there was always a chance.

“Well, we can at least make our predecessors proud then” Hyoga said, receiving smiles and nods from his two brothers in arms. None of them would forget what their predecessors had taught them in one way or another.

Make them all proud he thought, make the future they wanted. Even for those who they never did get to know well enough and fought against.


End file.
